Capsules may be used for receiving and dispensing high-viscosity materials. Various application areas utilize high-viscosity materials, e.g., dental technology. The composite materials have a high filler content and thus high sagging resistance and plasticity.
The aforementioned materials are dispensed in units of, e.g., quantities of 2 g to 5 g. Smaller amounts, such as 250 mg to 350 mg, are dispensed in standardized disposable plastic packaging, e.g., in capsules or tips.
To an extent depending on the composite material, during use, very high expression pressure can arise in the capsule and very large expression forces at the dosing pliers. While low expression pressure makes for highly dependable use as the capsules cannot rupture, users such as dentists require a long and slender dosing channel for convenient application. For precision handling, the lowest-possible expression forces are advantageous. Between these requirements, an optimized solution needs to be found.